


how nothing becomes everything

by fenn_yeet



Series: The Cryptid AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret is a badass, Gen, Mentions of Other Dream SMP Members, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Reads a bit like a fairy tale, Sorta (?) Beta'd, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn_yeet/pseuds/fenn_yeet
Summary: The fall and rebirth of Eret and how they managed to built a life for themself on Earth. And of course, the family they've built along the way.(Dream SMP members but they're all Cryptids)
Series: The Cryptid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018633
Kudos: 103





	how nothing becomes everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bf for putting up with my bullshit :P

Alastair didn’t want any trouble. They had taken their fall with grace and from the first moment they had been forced into a human body, they felt nothing but peace. It was a dark time, for the first hundred years. Dark and lonely. There were others of course, but they faded and passed like all humans did. They took the name Eret.

Eret found Wilbur in a burning forest almost 600 years later. Wilbur was lucky. Despite the shock of being banished to the mortal realm, he had managed to avoid any damage to his new body. Eret named him quickly, telling him the significance of a name in this plane of existence. When Wilbur asked for a second name and Eret merely smiled, calling him Wilbur Soot.

They spent many years together as Eret helped Wilbur control his powers within his mortal body. They taught the boy how to manipulate energy and together, they were able to restore the forest that Wilbur had nearly desecrated in his moments of panic. 

Wilbur was easy going, learning instruments easily and keeping up with the latest advancements in technology. He had a lovely singing voice, the tavern across the way would have him over to sing and play his strings. As he started to draw crowds, Eret became more worried and they moved for the first time in nearly a century.

The two of them withdrew back into the forest for a few decades. Wilbur wrote songs and sang to the birds while Eret had long conversations with the larger animals of the forest. They managed to gain news of more beings like them and Wilbur and set out to contact a few.

Eret found Techno during the first great war. They fought together on the front lines as humans and monsters attacked from all sides. Techno was a great warrior, known in mortal legends as The Blade. While Eret was weary of being known to mortals, he admired the man. As the fighting died down they parted ways with a promise to meet as allies once again.

Dream was a strange case. He’d been banished for falling in love with a mortal man. His lover, George, had been cursed to wander forever through a desert. Never to be found until he died of loneliness. Full of rage, Dream had shifted through dimensions to protect his love and in return, had been cursed so that neither George, nor anyone else would be able to lay eyes on his face again. He had found George after years of searching, and now wore a mask around his head. The two of them kept a low profile, Dream only using his magic to keep both of their bodies intact as the years passed them by.

Dream had fought with Eret and Techno for a short time before returning to George. But Eret was forced to seek him out again when Wilbur found Niki.

Niki was a mortal girl who had been accused of witchcraft. Seeking asylum, she had fled into the forest and, quite literally, run straight into Wilbur. Eret had welcomed her into their home and they had all lived quite comfortably together until Wilbur had pointed out that Niki was starting to grow older. With her permission, Eret had gone to seek out Dream and George, hoping for answers in preserving mortal life. Dream had been quite hesitant to show them but had agreed after George had given him a disappointed look.

Upon returning to Wilbur and Niki, Eret had felt the barrier separating the mortal and spirit realm shift quite violently. The explanation for this sudden change was waiting for them at the next town. They stumbled across two boys, camping out in an old barnhouse. After being attacked by a swarm of bees, they had managed to convince the boys that they meant no harm. After an explanation that had been refined over the years, the boys named each other. 

Tommy and Tubbo returned with Eret as technology blossomed around them. As Eret helped Niki and Wilbur settle into their changing environments, the two boys eagerly consumed the newfound knowledge and inventions. Through these new connections, they met Bad and Skeppy.

Wilbur followed the boys’ lead, delighted to be able to share his talents with a larger audience. Eventually, he was able to drag Eret into the world of technology. Eret was able to reconnect with Techno who, unsurprisingly, had built a large social platform for himself. More surprisingly, Dream had become popular as well. Millions of people were drawn to his charms. He introduced Eret to some mortal friends of his, Sapnap and Ant. The three of them, along with George, captured the hearts of many. A long time ago, Eret might have disapproved of such charming magic, they didn’t mind it now. After all, it wasn’t causing any trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this au! I've chosen to keep some of the magical aspects more vague but here's a quick overview as I'm planning to post more stories within this verse.
> 
> There's a realm of immortals, a realm of demons (loosely based off the nether), and then there's Earth.  
> The characters have in some way or another, (whether it be exile, exodus, or simply wandering) have found their way among the mortals of Earth. They've each got different ways of using and harnessing their magical energy, which leaves a distinct imprint if you know what do look for.
> 
> I most definitely can rant about this AU for hours and my twt is @fenn_ele so...you know...if you wanna....
> 
> I'm greatly inspired by kudos and comments, please show me love <33


End file.
